1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method a system to track, analyze and report on the cost and efficiency of energy usage of one or more properties.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Energy usage is a significant fixed cost for most properties, commercial, industrial and residential. Increasing the energy efficiency of a property can result in cost savings. In addition to increasing efficiency, the deregulation of the energy market allows an owner to choose one or more energy suppliers, each with different sources and rates. The combination of maximizing efficiency and negotiable energy rates places more emphasis on the property owner to monitor energy usage to aid in the selection of an energy supplier and control or reduce costs.
In addition to the financial aspect of energy efficiency, energy conservation is of public concern and can be a public relations point. To this end, the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) has devised the 14000 family of standards which are primarily concerned with “environmental management.” ISO 14000 tracks what an owner does to minimize harmful effects on the environment caused by the owner's activities, and the owner's continual improvement of environmental performance. ISO 14000 is known as a “generic management system standards” and can be applied to any organization, large or small, whatever its product or service, and whether it is a business enterprise, a public administration, or a government department. ISO 14000 certification requires detailed tracking and a typical owner has to track their compliance through mostly manual means which is burdensome and time consuming.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system to track, analyze and report on energy usage, costs, environmental goals, efficiency indicators, utility rates and savings. Additionally, there is a need to simplify and partially automate the reporting of compliance goals set by standards groups.